Carry on my wayward son Their be peace when you are done
by Otakustar of animeclan
Summary: Follow Everett as he travels through suburb meeting friends and enemies alike.
1. Chapter 1

It's a frosty December day, And a young teenage boy lays on his bed tossing a tennis young male sighs as he watches the yellow circular object be thrown high in the air doing a couple spins before allowing gravity to take it's course and falling back down into his awaiting Palm. He was growing rather tired of the game since the only thrilling thing about it was the fact that if he doesn't catch the ball in time then it would possibly crush his nose.

Speaking of which what is this boy's name?

**Everest Corpper.**

Close! But not quite right. Oh! I know. Be the extremely bored teen

Your name is EVERETT COOPER. And you were beyond bored, Usually you would indulge in your many INTREST. Such as CLASSIC VIDEO GAMES and your POKEMON CARDS. You have a odd fascination with HIGH SCHOOL DRAMA MOVIES as anyone can tell from the posters covering the entirety of your room. You love to do YOUTUBE ANIMATIONS but lately you been doing less and less stuff on your LAPTOP. Anyway, What should you do?

Go downstairs for a snack.

Yeah...That's unfortunately a no-go. You can't really go anywhere since your 'Online buddy.' wanted you to be ready for some important message that they have to give usually when they say that it's important then it's _important._

They've saved your life, Quite a few times before. Like when they told you that their was going to be a shark invasion on the beach and stuff like that. It's like they know you're every move which makes it really creepy since you never knew what gender they were.

They never give any sort of hint of what they are. There gender is listed under 'unspecified.' And they act neither manly nor wanna say that their a tomboy but you don't want to jump to asked them once but they only replied '_Wouldn't you like to know.' _So you still have no clue.

But you're getting off topic here. Maybe you can do something else?

Look at self in mirror.

You don't see what the appeal in yourself is. You look like a normal Hawaiian 14 year old with a slightly messy black hair that bang sweeps to the right and just barely touches your swampy green eyes. You're not all that buff either. You are tall though at 5 ft 2 but that's do to you're diet of sandwiches and Apple's. Your clothes aren't all the neat either.

Just a simple outfit of long jeans, A long sleeve blue t-shirt with the minecraft hearts (one of which is white.) And the catch phrase 'Gaming ruined my life...good thing I have two more.' You also have a grey bandanda around your neck and a battered grey jacket with battered shoes. All in all you look like you came off the street.

_'You have 1 New message.'_

Oh, Looks like your buddy finally decided to give you the message.

You open up your up laptop and click on the pesterchum icon.

-underground Sculptist[US.]began pestering ancientPineapple[AP]

US: -) you here?

AP: Yeah what is it?

US: -) Good, N*w then y*u remember when I said that there was a way to meet me?

AP: Yes, Why?

US: -) Well...Y*u have t* d* s*mething very strange to d* s*

AP: Strange? You do realize that this is _me _right?

US:-) Yes, I kn*w but are y*u willing to...P*ssibly be sucked int* a vide* game?

AP: Wait what!?

US: Just wait until you buy a game called suburb.

AP: Uhhh

US: Okay bye.

-underground Sculpist(US) ceased pestering ancientPineapple(AP)

Be the extremely confused teen

Okay, So your Brain has now 'friend' had just told you that you might be sucked into a video game and that you _will _be buying a video game. 'No...They're bluffing.' You thought as you sit down on your bed. Not bothering to shut down your LAPTOP.

You know that Underground never bluffs but the idea was too ridiculous! So with that in your head. You laid down on your bed and slowly fall asleep. The conversation text still glowing on your computer.

Now, Be Underground Sculpist


	2. meet Hanari Skorpt

Your name isn't really undergroundSculptist. It's HANARI SKORPT, You are a young female troll at only 8 1/2 sweeps or 17 by human years as your 'Moirail.' have told you before. But you rather not talk about _her_ for a while. Anyways, You have a few more minutes before you have to pester your 'friend.' about sburb. So not waste your time doing something?

Go and find your lusus.

You might as well since you haven't really talk to him since you're last washing. But before you do so you decided to pick up few flowers for the Hare. Adding it to your sylladex which is a faint whitish grey color, This due to your fetch modi a.k.a Rock. Which involves the item being imbedded into a see through rock which can range from a pebble to a boulder depending on the size of the object and the only way to retrieve the item was to smash the rock with something. Or in your case your trusty pickaxe. But enough about that, You grabbed the small rock placing it in your long grey jeans before walking out of your room.

As you walked through the many underground tunnels that make up your hive, You couldn't help but look at all the tall SCULPTURES you've made for many sweeps ever since you've gain your new legs. While digging wasn't exactly your HOBBY.(More like a survival instinct.) You have quite a few like MINING and of course SCULPTING. If that wasn't already clear enough. And you drabble in WRITING STORIES and HORROR MOVIES from time to time.

You climb up the stone ladder that you made 3 sweeps ago. Your agate colored eyes blinking away the harmful sun rays before settling on your white furred lusus , He was lounging in his grass nest that he had made before he got you as a wriggler. You and your lusus have what some trolls who call a 'Empathy bond.' You can tell each other feelings but you rarely act on these feelings. Sure, You have spent sweet moments with your Haredad but since you preferred burrows over nest. You hardly see him.

So this is going to somewhat awkward.

"Hey Haredad." You said quietly before hopping (No pun intened.) up into the large nest. Your large lusus opened a single granite grey eye looking at you for a second before gently nuzzling you. You assume that he can smell the yellow petals on the flowers so he take out the rock, Placing it on the ground before taking out your long sharp scythe like pickaxe and smashing the rock open. You gingerly hold out the flowers up to the male's muzzle.

He took the flowers into his maw and crushed the flowers in his mouth,After swallowing he still nudged you.

"What now? I don't have any more flowers for you." You grumble pushing your lusus' muzzle away. You didn't know what Haredad wanted...That is until he licked some dirt off your cheek.

"Ugh...Dad. I'm fine! I don't need another washing. Besides I have something important to do." You told your furry father before hopping back down. You gave a small wave to your lusus before walking back into your burrow.

You return back to your husktop and _Finally_ pestered your online friend. You have a conversation with the kid which went like this.

_US: -) Y*u there?_

_AP: Yeah what is it?_

After leaving the kid wondering what you just told him. You were about to just settle down into your dark greyish brown Carrot shaped Recuperacoon and just think about things before drifting off to a indescribable dream.

But off course, Your little moirail just _had_ to message you.

-catastrophicGear(CG) began pestering undergroundSculptist-

CG: So?

US: -) S* what?

CG: So did you te/ / him?

US: -) Yeah.

CG: Awesome! I knew that insta/ /ing pester hum on your husktop wou/d be worth it!

US: -) If by installing you mean sneaking int* my burr*w, Taking my huskt*p with out my permiss*n and just leaving a n*te explaining what y*u did then yeah, It was a g**d idea!

CG: Aww I can pratica/ /y _fee/_ the sarcasm in that statement :P

US: -) Why *f all the tr*lls did I pick _you_ as a m*irail?

CG: Because I'm awesome! and besides _i_ had one of my quadrants fi/ / ed before you. ;p

US: -) Y*u mean c*mf*rting CC after she and RB have an*ther hissy fit?

CG: It's better then nothing!

CG: But we're getting off topic here. I wanna te/ / you that the others have been notified.

US: -) Great, N*w we can all transverse int* w*rld where we die.

CG: True..But /ook at it this way.

US: -) What?

CG: The game's just starting to unfo/d and we have a /ot of time before things get _catastrophic._

US: -) Really? I'm s* d*ne.

undergroundSculptist logged off

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys, Just a quick AN. Yes, I do realize that I wasn't specific with the appreance of Hanari but I _will_ get to that later. And yes in the orginal homestuck, The lusus's gender matches their troll child but not in my story. Also I would like to thank my first reviewer and favorite OverlordMiles! Also yes, I will take you up on that offer tommarow since it's getting pretty late. Oh! By the way when I said that Hanari is a Agate blood (By the color of her eye.) I mean that she's Dark orange like version of a rust blood. If you still don't get it then use this chart **

** fs71/f/2012/276/2/7/hs_troll_blood_color_chart_by_ **

**As for Zodiac signs. I haven't figured out one for Everett but I like the idea of Hanari being a leo :)**


End file.
